madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Incident: 100A
Incident: 100A is a non-canon animation by Krinkels, the fourth Incident in the non-canon series. It features Sanford and Deimos as the protagonists. Plot The animation begins with a l33t agent who is distracted by someone waving in the distance. Upon closer inspection, he sees that it is Deimos waving. Using the scope on his AK-74U, he begins shooting at Deimos, who happened to be just a cardboard cutout held by Sanford hiding behind a hatchback. The real Deimos then stabs the distracted agent from behind with an iron knife. Sanford then meets up with Deimos and disappointingly hands him some money. Sanford and Deimos proceed through the building killing several l33t agents and two A.T.P. engineers. They eventually retrieve a civilian who is being pummeled by another agent that gets killed by Sanford. Sanford threatens the civilian with a M-416, and carries him throughout the incident while Deimos covers them using an AR-15 with a grenade launcher attachment. The group later encounters a group of l33t agents wearing paintball masks. Deimos throws a flashbang into the room, blinding them, and then obliterates the agents with the attached grenade launcher. Four more of these agents enter the room, but are then killed. Upon exiting the building, the group encounter more l33t agents behind cover. This cover, however, proves useless and they are killed by Deimos. Deimos then steals a nearby truck and drives away with Sanford and the civilian. An engineer and an agent come out and try and stop them, with no avail. The animation then cuts to Hank at another location buying a soda from a vending machine. Deimos, Sanford and company arrive in the truck and go meet with Hank. Hank examines the kidnapped civilian and states, "This is the wrong guy." Deimos and Sanford return to the truck and drive away to try again, while Hank reenters the nearby building with his soda, leaving the "wrong guy" outside. Weapons Image:1911A1 Nexus.png|1911A1 Custom Image:AK74 Nexus.png|AK-74 Image:AK74U 100A.png|AK-74U Image:AR15 100A.png|AR-15/M203 Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Beretta Nexus.png|Beretta 92 Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Browning Nexus.png|Browning HP Image:Colt Nexus.png|Colt Revolver Image:Deagle MC6.5.png|Desert Eagle Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:FAMAS Nexus.png|FAMAS Image:Fiveseven MC7.5.png|Five-seven Image:Flashbangtest.png|Flashbang Image:Glock20 Nexus.png|Glock 20 Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:M416 Nexus.png|M-416 Image:M16 Nexus.png|M16 Image:MP5 Nexus.png|MP5 Image:MP5K Nexus.png|MP5K Image:MP7 Nexus.png|MP7 Image:Norinco Nexus.png|Norinco 97k Image:PPK MC8.png|PPK Image:SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12 Image:SR3 Nexus.png|SR-3 Image:Uzi Nexus.png|Uzi Trivia *Incident: 100A was uploaded to YouTube before Newgrounds. *This is the first Incident to feature Sanford, Deimos, and Hank together and the second time overall they are seen alive together, the first being Madness Combat 5: Depredation. *This is the first non-canon animation Hank appears alive and doesn't kill anyone, and the second animation Hank appears alive and doesn't kill anyone, the first being Madness Combat 5.5. *This is the second Incident so far to have money in it (when Sanford hands Deimos bet money and when Hank buys a soda). The other incidents featuring money are Incident: 011A and Incident: 110A. **Since Sanford paid Deimos after Deimos stabbed the first agent, it's likely that the bet was if the agent would fall for the decoy. Errors * In the beginning of the animation when the character is waving in the distance, if you zoom in you can see that it is the actual Deimos, but a second later it is not. This means that he must have left shortly afterwards to be replaced by the cardboard version. How Deimos would have gotten away to stab the agent without being seen is unknown. * After throwing the flashbang at the Paintball Mask Agents, Deimos fired the grenade launcher from his AR-15, but he didn't pull the grenade launcher trigger. *If you notice on the truck, there is no steering wheel at all. *The vehicle at the beginning of the episode seems to be missing a tire, though it is possible it was hidden. Category:Animations Category:Incidents